


Cure For Pain

by ridgeline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blindfolds, Cigarettes, Daddy Kink, Fucked Up Relationship, Hate Sex, In Denial, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild D/s, Porn With Plot, Sort Of Powerplay, unhealthy relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I propose a toast to my self control, you see it crawling helpless on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure For Pain

**Author's Note:**

> **警告: 这篇文有大量kinky，请自行选择是否继续阅读。**
> 
> 一开始这是做为一个PWP写的，建立在一滩汽油和一根火柴的意象上，但是在写的期间发生了点什么我不记得的事情，然后就变成这样了。@Zayden说她为daddy kink部分负责，但是 _爹地_ 不是她的主意。我答应她一定要为她洗清名誉。标题来自Morphine的专辑标题，概述部分来自同名歌曲的歌词。

Pagan Min喜欢巧克力棒，好时巧克力棒，士力架，Milkways，Mars，Twix，Rocky Road，Toblerone，或者无论什么能从外套口袋里掏出来，或者伸手能够到的巧克力棒，他都吃。他会伸手攥住Reese’s巧克力棒，剥开糖纸，小心不让巧克力和花生碎片掉到地上，接着，他用牙齿刮掉包装纸上的焦糖糖浆。大部分时候，他的指尖上总是有巧克力碎片，呼吸里带着可可、薄荷和花生的气味，他会舔掉食物残渣，再拿餐巾纸擦掉，转过眼去，摸出一包烟，抖出一根，点上，眼睛出神地看着窗户外面，吐出蓝白色的烟雾。

Pagan Min吃巧克力棒，但也吃各种牌子的糖果，一天之内，他会到处留下揉成一团或者散开的包装纸，像是身后的面包屑一样，但五分钟之内就会消失。这样的速度也跟不上他，哪里沙发上，桌子上，地板上有拆开的Walker’s，Smarties，Chams，那么他一定在不远的地方，嘴里嚼个不停，手里拿着一个酒杯，一瓶红酒，或者威士忌，或者伏特加放在不远的地方。或者两瓶，或者三瓶。超过这个数量，那么他更可能是躺在地板上，蜷缩成一团，脸上沾着黏糊的糖渍。

实际上，他什么都吃，只要能拿到手，能塞进嘴里，而且带着甜味。他抽任何牌子的香烟，喝任何酒——惟独只喝Kyrat牌的啤酒，而当他手头什么都没有的时候——很少有这样的时候，因为厨房和柜子，桌子和床头柜，小矮桌和托盘总是会迅速填满——他盯着手机，然后咬自己的嘴唇，咬食指关节，心不在焉地咬指甲，之后为这些而责怪任何在他视线范围内的人，或者不得不修补这些的人。

总之，Pagan Min吃、喝、抽和把玩任何能让他消磨眼前几分钟的东西。一个五分钟过去，然后另外一个十分钟又来了。总是有那么多时间需要打发，那么多事情需要探索和去做。为什么要停下来呢？为什么要坐着，无所事事，只是盯着窗户外面呢？为什么不让每个人都紧张起来呢？

有些时候，Ajay发现自己在盯着地上的一张Dum Dum糖纸，或者Kyrat啤酒瓶盖，或者一地闪闪发光，好像泪水一样的酒瓶碎片，觉得自己快发疯了。不知道为什么，这些东西就像是一个个标记，标示地盘，指示可能会发生的事情，已经发生了的事情。每次他猛一回头，总是会发现他的脚边，外套下面，枕头附近，星星点点地散落着好时巧克力或者Ritter Sport的包装纸，黏在上面的残余巧克力融化了，黏在任何东西上面。

这些事情让他觉得神经刺痛，想要把所有东西都掀到地板上，这辈子里第一次感到无拘无束而自由。

这些垃圾总是在提醒他几分钟前发生过的事情。

一次次目光对视，一次次深思熟虑、毫无意义、疯疯癫癫的对话，一次次拳头砸在桌子，一次摔门而去，一次次来自守卫的冷静审视，一次次抓住领子，来回摇晃，一次次轻言细语，一次次目光对视，一次次再次摔门而去。总有烟头被掐灭，酒杯倾覆，手指在手腕上攥紧到淤青两个星期都不会散开，擦伤和割伤，一片狼藉里，总会有什么东西落下，碎了一地。

这些部分都已经发生过了，这些部分发生在很久以前，Ajay已经不记得确切是什么时候了。

可能是几年前，也可能是上个星期。

Pagan Min唯一不吃糖，不喝酒，不抽烟，不没完没了地咬拇指指甲，不轻声劝慰、胡言乱语，癫狂而醉醺醺地大笑的时候，是他蜷缩在床上，一丝不挂，双手手腕被皮带绑着，脸埋在枕头里，日渐衰老的身体绷紧，呜咽、喘息、叫唤又叫唤的时候。大部分时间都是这样，Min转过脸，藏起表情，后脑勺因为一次深入而缓慢而高高地仰起，声音局促而不安，随着每一次碰触，他哆嗦，颤抖，从喉咙里发出难以理解的困兽一样的声音，活像他被抓住的地方是一根从皮肤下剥出来的赤裸神经，暴露在有毒的空气里。

有些时候，他双手是自由的，那么Min会允许自个儿被挪过来，肚皮朝上，因为这样他可以举起一只手，胳膊横过他的眼睛，活像只要不去看， _这事儿_ 就是正当的。这里面大概有什么圆满而自洽的变态逻辑。但有时Ajay也承认，确实管用。

在那些他不是那么生气的时候。

总体来说，Min不会约束他那张嘴，妈的，他想到什么就说什么，而且很少记得要踩刹车。总体来说，一般是一堆‘噢，就是这样’‘不，停下来’‘他妈的别碰那里’‘你听不懂我说的话吗？’的混合物，他会指示，命令，非难，斥责，乞求要更多。声音高高低低地变幻着，一会儿狂妄而不可一世，一会儿因为难堪而或者其他东西而吐不出完整的句子，后面那种情况是最好的时候，大概吧。因为Ajay脑子里总是有一种十分阴暗的情绪，一种像是胃上挨了一拳，但摇着脑袋，没法明白过来的感觉。他会分开Min的双腿，操到Min胸膛急促地起伏，呼吸哽咽不稳，咳嗽连连，想要逃开，但Min又迎上来，两条腿会环上Ajay的腰，笨拙而愚蠢。

_更多，_ Min半张着的嘴无声地说， _更多_ ，拳头在枕头上方攥紧，含糊地嘟囔些废话，随着连续的戳刺，牙齿猛地咬紧，嘴唇之间溢出一声哭泣一样的呻吟。 _太多了，_ 他总是有那么多东西要展示，要表演，要表达每一分每一秒每一个被干进床单里时的思绪。坚硬而疤痕累累的膝盖摇晃着，试图合拢，然后又分开。手指蜷缩然后又放开。 _不。_ 有时他说，脸颊汗湿而通红。 ** _要。_** 大多数时候他说，双眼紧闭，恬不知耻。

Ajay在他身上够得着的大多数地方都留下了点点压痕，有些时候是抓伤，有些时候是咬伤，大半时候，Min要他捂着眼睛，支支吾吾地说下流话，那么他胸膛上一般都会有一连串牙齿划过的痕迹，乳头红肿而瘀伤，直挺着，因为吮吸和啃噬而蜷缩。

在某个时间点，Min会突然试图支起身体，表情困惑，像是下定了决心要逃开，但最多半英寸，他会凝固在那里，一脸惊讶的样子，颤抖着，腰部猛地一挺，哽咽地一声，稀薄的精液迸溅出来，温暖而黏糊，沾湿和污染他们之间的任何空间。

那时他会睁开眼睛，眼皮耷拉着，眼珠狂乱地眨动，满是狂乱和恐惧，好像他不明白到底发生了什么。

然后，他会猛地倒下去，什么也不管，只是缓慢地呼吸，有什么东西被从他的循环系统里排出来了。

现在这部分，他可以假装没有发生。他很可能没有躺在这里，软绵绵的身体依然在反复地被进入和抽出，嘴里没有发出任何声音。

但潮红淫靡地弥漫于他的脖颈之间，而巧克力、薄荷和甜酒的气息随着汗水弥漫在他皮肤上，从他的呼吸里散发出来，甜腻、晕眩而恶心。

这是Ajay最想毁了他的时候之一，因为接触到Min皮肤的部分，感觉像是带着点点电流，麻麻酥酥，推动着他去做他自己都不太明白的事。

但类似的时候太多了，多到Ajay已经不再去数了。

完事之后，Min会起身去洗澡，一刻也不呆着，浴室的门在他身后锁上，淋浴头开到最大。而Ajay会把安全套打上结，扔进垃圾桶里。在Min回来之前，他会回到自己房间的浴室里洗澡，然后反锁门，呆在床上，一头睡下。

有些时候，他的鼻子会在枕头里吸进烟灰，他的胳膊肘或者肋骨会碰到大概是无意中塞到被子下的糖纸，他的床会有种昂贵的酒和绝望的气味。

但他不去想。

他闭上眼睛，一头睡着。

偶尔Pagan Min会说原本计划不是这样的，然后，他会嘟嘟囔囔，断断续续地说些什么 _‘比我更好的去处’_ 之类的话。这种时候，他多半都喝醉了，或者磕到平流层去了，分不出他到底是想安慰还是说服Ajay，有时更分不清他到底是想安慰还是说服Ajay，还是他自己。我得放手。他会反复地说，对着酒瓶点头，有些时候，他看起来好像诚心诚意这么想。我得放手。这样不对。这样下去不会有好结果的。

然后他会睡着，躺在无论任何地方，之后会有人来谨慎地把他搬走，或者在他身上盖一床华贵的皮毛，身下塞一层垫子，脑袋下塞一个枕头，完美地模拟在沙发上睡着的中年父亲。

不管怎么样，他再次醒来，出现，神气活现地到处转悠，让每个人都神经紧张的时候，他闭口不言，像是完全不记得了。

Ajay已经学会了不去听。

狂人说疯话，诸如此类。你听得够久，你没准真的会开始相信。

在他记忆里，他总是有种想要摧毁什么，或者伤害什么东西的念头。不过他从来不知道从何而来，又将去向何处。基本上，这种混杂着毫无缘由的愤怒和嗜血的可怕感觉，总是能很好地被自控能力和好心肠联手按住脑袋，按进更深的地方。因为到头来，如果他不去看，不去想，他可能真的会伤到什么人。

而日子一天天过去，标靶变得愈发清晰，他早晨醒来，也感觉骇人地充满了动力。今天，他要完美地躲避Pagan Min一整天，如果他能在Min拿着喇叭，对全皇宫喊话的时候假装听不到会更好。你捉我藏，这是史上最扭曲的捉迷藏游戏。有时Min是绑匪，大多数时候是，把他软禁于此，而有时Ajay是，抓住时机，扔出一两个痛处，知道Min什么都不会做，他坐在桌子这一边，看着Min脸上的表情扭曲起来，然后变得漠然，平板。一张脸庞像是一张白纸，先是在拳头里揉皱成一团，然后摊开，再次变得空白。

他们从来不谈晚上发生的事情。

而如果他非得要伤害什么人，那他至少找到了一个目标。

他只是不知道为什么在不到一秒的胜利感后，胃里那种廉价而恶心的感觉是怎么回事。

_这件事_ 第一次发生很大程度上是Min的错，虽然理论上几乎所有事情都是他的错。不过，这事需要两个人，就像21点，或者强盗梯子，一个巴掌只能在脸上拍出声音，两只手加在一起能搞得天昏地暗。而那天，他们都有一点醉，当然，要看你对醉的定义如何。

总之，Min从早晨就开始喝酒，从三楼一路断断续续地徘徊到一楼，留下一地空瓶和碎片，醉醺醺地在走廊快乐地走来走去，整个皇宫里都听得到他怒气冲冲地嚷嚷 _为什么所有墙的位置都不对。_ 他们正在某个‘虽然我扣着你的护照但是我给你买所有好东西’阶段中间，Ajay想不出他拿一大堆Xbox和PS4到底有什么用，所以呆在客厅里，试图把兴趣集中在一本关于印度的孤独星球旅游指南上。有人把电冰箱从顶楼一直拖到一楼的声音在楼梯里钝重地想着，最后Min冒了出来，手里抓着一瓶大号伏特加，一屁股在他旁边的地板坐下，脑袋靠着垫子，醉醺醺地呼噜。“啊，这是不错的一天。”他说，吃吃冷笑起来，把食指关节塞进嘴里。Min左脸颊上有一抹彩色的痕迹，是跳跳糖的糖渍。

Ajay收起手册，站起来，想走开，厌倦了他装疯。

Min抓住他的外套下摆，拽着不放，摇来摇去，Ajay扯了好几次，也没法夺回来。Min只要喝醉了，力气就会大得吓人。Min哼哼Row, row, row your boat的前几句，脑袋靠上Ajay的小腿，而在任何一秒，他都可以把Min踹开。

Ajay坐了下来，夺过Min手里的瓶子，用手指擦了擦瓶口，自顾自喝了一口。他的嘴唇尝到了巧克力和姜糖的味道。

“那是我的！”Min半心半意地抗议。继续扯他的外套下摆。

“闭嘴。”Ajay又喝了一口，瓶口依然有股甜味。“你他妈的一天到底要吃多少糖？”

“我他妈的爱吃多少就吃多少。还给我。”Min松开了手，醉茫茫地试图夺回酒瓶。他的鼻尖是红色的，Ajay突然觉得他既可恨，又可怜。一种阴暗的情绪让他举高了伏特加，刚好比Min每一次的尝试高一英寸。Min像只被激怒了的猫一样，手不断空挥着，徒劳地想要抓住酒瓶，他的眼睛眯着，舔着嘴唇。

最后，他的指尖对着瓶底轻轻一推，酒瓶从Ajay手里向上滑了几英寸，酒流了出来，泼了他一脸。

他弹簧一样跳了起来，试图用手擦干净脸，但最后只是把更多酒揉进了眼睛，Ajay眼睛刺痛而肿胀，拉起外套，使劲地擦拭脸庞。

Min占据了他之前的位置，翻了个身，仰面躺着，抱住了酒瓶，对着他低沉而危险地闷笑。

Ajay一步过去，抢过酒瓶，然后全部倒在他脸上。

Min的嘴张着，所以他呛住了，咳嗽了半天，他举起手，擦了一下脸，然后盯着Ajay，他的头发和胡须都被酒沾湿了，贴在脸上。Min看着他，一脸茫然，像是不明白他为什么这么做。

“蠢材。”Ajay说，指着他，笑了起来，感觉到了胜利。

Min眨了一次眼，然后又眨了一次。酒顺着他的脸滴落在地板上。但他好像完全没意识到。

然后，他松开了酒瓶，抓住Ajay的手，Min张开嘴，舔了舔他的食指和中指，然后含住了。

他口腔里潮湿而温暖，而Ajay笑不出来了。

现在想起来，应该是有更好的解决办法的，比如一耳光，或者一拳头，或者更礼貌一点，指出他醉了，叫他滚蛋。

他们之间有一个人醉了，而那个人不是Ajay。

有一种静电劈啪作响一样的感觉，从他的尾椎一路窜到了后脑勺。Min盯着他，眼睛里带着雾气，舌头舔过他的指尖，他能感觉到Min喉咙的吞咽，以及那种湿热的感觉。他的身体紧绷起来，说不清道不明的暧昧情绪在他小腹里徘徊。他粗暴地试图拔出手指，但刚刚退出来了一点，然后又被含了回去，Min的嘴唇红肿了起来。

Ajay夺回了手，看着手指上唾液闪着的银光。

Min抓住他的大腿，脸颊抬起来，依然盯着他。

然后 _那件事_ 就发生了。

那一次，Min的眼睛始终是睁着的。

他哪儿都看，哪儿都审视，哪儿都贪婪地测量和分析。

在某个时间段，Ajay说了一些关于jawbreaker的笑话。

后来，他再也没说过。

除了那次之外，他们从来没在除了Min的卧室之外的任何地方做过。在其他任何地方，Min不断地接近他，触碰他，在他附近徘徊，仿佛他是某种安全毯。但在卧室里，Min从不主动接触他，他只是呆在床上，乐意乃至要求被捆起来，眼睛紧闭，双腿张开，这里面有什么东西非常病态，但Ajay不愿意去想。他有点生气，乃至非常生气的时候，他伤害Min，在卧室里，他用手和嘴，以及其他部分，在卧室外，他用言语。这里面也有什么东西非常病态，但他只是不愿意去想。

已经坏了的，就不要再打碎。

这甚至根本就说不通。

糖纸和酒瓶一天天堆积然后又消失，而这个系统依然有效。只是随着时间过去，Min的防御越来越好，他甚至都开始表现出了适当的友善和大度，可以开始接受一些十分冒犯和有病的东西。Min仍然么天都做他例行的各种小小疯癫仪式，威吓其他人，但他的步伐变得轻松和稳定了，而且也不再每天都全心全意威胁士兵各种离奇的折磨。有一天，Ajay还逮到他和Harmon说 _他也许做错了什么，_ Harmon看起来一脸震惊，拿不准是应该先掩饰自己的表情，还是确定自己到底是不是听错了。

事实再明显不过，在这种疯狂的生活里，Min喜欢他的陪伴，Min甚至在桌子的另外一边，冲着他全心全意地笑，像是准备好了要用一切东西把Ajay活活溺死，再也无法接受任何正常生活。只要他安心呆在这里，Min随时伸手就可以碰到。白天生活，夜晚潜伏。

_我永远都不会再感觉孤单。_

Ajay回到二楼，在洗手间里反复洗脸，感觉水的冰冷刺骨，不能相信正在发生的事，满心希望自己能用自来水溺死自己。

他看见栅栏已经钉好，墙壁朝他挤来，地板朝他升起，最后钥匙扔到了窗户外面，门永远关闭了。                                    

愤怒和恐惧甚至不足以作为概括的开始。

那天晚上，一切就绪后，他拿起一张深色手帕，Min一开始有些抗拒地看着他，然后同意了，让Ajay蒙上他的眼睛。

之后，Ajay逐渐瓦解Min的自制，按部就班，按下这些日子里他探索出来的所有按钮，Min哆嗦着，脑袋不断地转动，因为不知道下一次刺激会从何而来颤抖。他的身体逐渐打开来，容易阅读而充满了渴望，随着手指拨弄和挤压乳头，他勃起的阴茎摇晃着，贴在肚皮上，坚硬的顶端渗出点点前液，沾湿了皮肤，散发出强烈的麝香气味。Min始终无法习惯这部分，手腕在皮带的束缚下绷紧，双腿张开，断断续续地呻吟着。

一次性插入之后，他开始不自在了起来，嘴里说着病态的笑话，小心翼翼地退缩，试图不要被太深入，Ajay冷静而耐心地调整着节奏，手指抚摸连接在一起的地方，哄他软化和放松下来。Min不习惯这么轻柔，显得不知所措，但过了一会儿，他相信了，又开始软软地喘息起来，伴随着进进出出的黏糊水响。Ajay冷静地打量他，惊讶于他变得有多么容易了解和预测。他加大了力气，粗暴了一点，手指指甲掐进Min的大腿根部，而Min颤抖了几下，接受了，逐渐累积起来的快感让他皮肤温度变高了，而且肠道里越来越紧实和滚烫。Ajay俯下身，咬住Min的下颚，感觉胡渣刮过舌头，感觉Min在他身下颤动，呻吟着婉转的歌儿，渴求他睁着眼睛羞于说出口的东西，火热而充满了情欲的一团糟，在黑暗里挣扎着。他本能地兴奋着，小腹里迫切需要释放的压力，而且觉得自己快吐了，在接下来的任何一秒里。

他掰住Min的脖子，拇指和食指卡在Min的耳朵后面，咬住他脖子，颈动脉在他牙齿和舌头之间有力地搏动着，咚咚，咚咚，唾液顺着皮肤流下去，Min挣扎着，想要更多，喘息变成了恩，恩的呜咽声。Min的阴囊贴着他的腹部，他可以感觉到Min即将高潮，只需要最后一推。

他的手摸向Min的阴茎，嘴唇靠近他的耳朵。

“ _你享受这样吗，_ ”他说，“ _爹地？_ ”

他的拇指滑过尿道孔，而Min射了他一手，身体像野马一点剧烈地颠簸着，他喊叫着难以理解的声音，亢奋、破碎、羞愧，他使劲地碾压着Min，然后Min随着他的推挤接着射，接着射，一直到没有任何东西出来了，只有哀鸣。Ajay依然搓揉着他的阴囊，一直到Min有气无力地颤动着，喘息着，嘴里什么声音都没发出来。

Ajay在床单上擦干净了手，然后拔了出来，匆匆地手淫了一会儿，结束了这件事情。

他回过头去，Min依然躺在那里，胸膛剧烈地起伏，碎成了一片片。

他去洗手间洗了一下手，然后洗了澡，之后，他擦干净自己，那种滞闷和恶心的感觉依然在他胃里。他回到卧室里，等待了一下，解开了皮带，然后解开了手帕。

Min的呼吸已经平稳了，眼睛圆睁着，直愣愣地看着天花板。

“我走了。”他说。

在他还没说完最后一个单词的时候，Min的视线落到了他身上，像是要在他脸庞上烧出一个洞。而他还没来得及反应过来之前，Min就抓住了他的手腕，接下来，他被拽到了床上，脸朝下按进了床垫里，一只手抓着他头发，死死把他按住，然后膝盖压住他的背，另外一只手抓着他右手，朝着反方向准确而全力扭过去。

他的胳膊在肩膀环处咯咯作响，汗水因为剧痛而冒出来，但他拒绝发出任何声音。

“你再做一次这样的事情，我会杀了你。”Min说，声音十分平静和公事公办。

然后Min松手了。

他的手脱臼了，但是不严重。Ajay爬起来，看着右手奇怪的角度，惊讶于Min的速度和力气。他的肩膀刺痛，额头上满是冷汗。但他能忍。

他抬起头，看向Min。

Min转过眼去。

“再做一次什么？”Ajay说。

“不。”

Min连连摇头，开始退却，“闭嘴。”

“再做一次——明天再做一次这种事情，假装这一点也不变态，一点也不扭曲？你闭着嘴，闭上眼睛，这他妈的就没有发生过了？你就没有求我再做一次了？”

“不，不。”Min一直摇头，速度之快，就像是脑袋快从肩膀上掉下去了。他胸膛缩了起来，满是鸡皮疙瘩。他反复地摩挲他的嘴，继续摇头，好像不在乎这样会有什么结果。Min慢慢地在床上坐下，把一条腿拉到身前。他低着头，表情无法分辨。

冰寒塞满了Ajay的胃，突然之间，好斗的感觉和精心策划的致命一击从他胸膛里消失了。

一切都变得很小，毫无意义。

他傻乎乎地站在那里，感觉脸颊滚烫，感觉可耻。

几次呼吸后，Min抬起了头，不看Ajay，眼睛平板而疲倦。

“滚出去！”他最后说。

他肩膀耸动着，牙齿咬紧得脸颊深深地鼓了起来，然后再一次，他低下了头，手颤抖着，失去了所有力气。

Ajay不记得自己是怎么回到卧室里的。

他再次洗了一次澡，然后换了衣服，然后他在床边坐了一会儿，然后躺下去，他把拳头塞进牙齿之间，这样他就不会喊叫出声。过了一会儿，他站起来，在卧室里徘徊，不知道自己到底是怎么回事，他又洗了一次手，然后又洗了一次。最后，在突如其来的白热狂怒之下，他一直捶打墙壁，到皮肤裂开，点点血迹沾上墙壁，一直到他再也感觉不到任何事情，除了一身的疼痛。

他没有感觉到胜利。

他只感觉恶心。

Ajay去楼下找到了酒精和创口贴，清理了伤口，再包扎完毕。在楼上某处，传来了什么东西砸碎的声音。过了几分钟，是野兽一样尖锐的喊叫。他没停下来仔细听。他在酒柜里找到了一瓶威士忌，回到楼上，小心不压到脱臼的手，一直喝到，试着睡几个小时。虽然有一会儿，Ajay觉得自己不会睡着。

但快天亮的时候，他太累了，脸埋进枕头里，睡着了。

第二天，他到下午才醒，之后一整天都没看到Min。虽然他也没认真去找，但是Min就像失踪了一样。整个皇宫里没有回响着他高亢的声音和沉稳的脚步声，突然显得十分沉闷。快到晚上的时候，Ajay问了一个帮佣是否知道Min在哪里， _只是为了躲开他，_ Ajay想着，她摇了摇头，也许是听不懂英语，看着他，一脸困惑，

然后她低下头，走开了。

医生检查了他的手，然后重新包扎了一遍，最后告诉他不要用力活动，因为胳膊可能还会再次脱臼。一旦形成了习惯性脱臼，事情就会变得复杂。所以，最好还是让事情保持简单如一。

他希望如此。

睡觉之前，他小心地确定自己没有压到受伤的手，惊讶于习惯有多么容易培养。

他躺在床上，脸贴着枕头，脑袋里一片混乱，渴望到喝酒睡着，不过他不能冒险。

所以他闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。

之后的一天里，他也没见到Min。

实际上，接下来的一个星期里，Ajay都没见到Min。

有人准备食物，有人更换他的床单和枕头，有人收走他换下来的衣服，有人及时填补他的沐浴露，剃须泡沫和香皂，所以Ajay其实什么都不缺。他最后还是坐了下来，打了五个小时GTA 5，最后判断这种生活太熟悉了，熟悉到他只是再看一眼，也会觉得心痛。之后，Ajay玩了一会儿热血无赖，一发子弹打穿了主角的脑袋，屏幕上显示出了游戏结束的画面。他坐在那里，看着主菜单上的动画变幻着，提示他再次开始。

他伸出手，关掉了电视。

事情一开始，并不是这样的。

下午他醒来的时候，房间里有股烟草的气味，一张椅子旁扔着一张糖纸。他坐在床边，揉了一会儿眼睛，夕阳的光线透过窗户，照在他脸庞上，一切都笼罩在金色与红色的光辉里，让人想起小时候的某种已经忘记了的记忆，没由来地觉得感伤，一切都是正确的。

就像隔着窗户玻璃，看着警车红蓝相间的灯光在街区尽头闪烁，心里却没有恐惧，只是隐约地觉得不安。

然后他捡起糖纸，扔进垃圾桶里。

他依然没法溜出去，所以Ajay吃了晚饭后，看了一会儿书，早早就睡了。他不担心是否会饿醒，厨房里总是有吃的。这些日子里，他已经习惯了。

所以他醒来之后，才意识到有什么不对。

不是因为夜太深，灯关着，他睁着眼睛看见的那一片黑暗，是因为他的脸被某种面罩套住了。

他伸出手，想揭下面罩，但是这才发现，他的双手也被绑住了。

“怎么——”他听见自己说，呼吸在面罩里很热，他的呼吸声也很清晰，很沉重。

房间里十分安静。

“Pagan？”他又说。不过比他想象中的要更年轻和恐惧一点。“这不好玩。”

Ajay又挣扎了一次，试图挣脱手腕上绑着的无论什么东西。但绑得很紧。他的手都感觉到有点麻木了。在他能听到的范围里，房间里依然很寂静。他有一点慌乱和紧张，不过还没感觉到恐慌。

“有人在吗？说句话。”

楼顶上有脚步声走来走去，但也可能只是守卫在巡夜。Ajay考虑了一下要不要大喊一声，吸引他们或者楼下的那一小队守卫的注意力。不过考虑到既然能既不惊动守卫又让他完全没反应过来的前提下把他绑在床上，他隐约猜到到底是谁干的。

所以很有可能，没有任何人会回答他的呼喊。

“Pagan？你他妈的到底在做什么？”愚蠢。Min可能根本就不在这里，他完全可能正呆在他的卧室里，准备一觉睡到天亮，或者，做着用小刀把Ajay剥皮的梦，他在什么地方读到过，缓慢而仔细，一次一小片。

寂静在他耳朵里徘徊着，他的额头渗出了汗水，滑腻而油乎乎的，他几乎听到了自己的心跳声。

算了。Ajay模糊地想。 _最坏能怎么样？早晨醒来发现感觉不到两只手了？_

“如果房间里有人，哈——哈。很精彩。我睡觉了。”

他稍微挪动了一下脑袋，枕在胳膊肘上，准备再次睡觉。

然后在他脸颊左侧，有一张椅子被推开了。

_抓住你了。_

皮鞋的脚步声不紧不慢地绕着床转了半圈，然后停住了，远处响起了一声打火机的声音，过了一会儿，Ajay闻到了Min习惯抽的香烟的气味，隐隐约约。

晚饭后吃掉的几块巧克力的糖分在他血液里奔腾着，让他觉得傻乎乎的，有点摸不着头脑而亢奋。

他又挣扎了一次，这次感觉到了一点怒气。

“你要干什么？变态。”Ajay咆哮。

啪嗒，啪嗒，脚步声停在离他不远的地方。

一只手拉起了面罩，但掀起到鼻子位置就停住了。同样一只手拍了拍Ajay的脸颊，他听到Min深深吸了一口烟的声音。

“你他妈的在干啥？”

没有回答。

突然，一撮细软的东西抖落在他鼻尖上，烟灰，Ajay根据气味判断，羽毛一样漂浮着，破碎开来，刺痛而滚烫。

他使劲抖落烟灰，想在胳膊上擦拭脸庞。

“操不死你！”

“你之前可真是个捣蛋鬼，是不是？”Min说。

“操你！你——”

“没有你说话的份，我说话。”一只戴着手套的手捏住他的脸颊，强迫他嘴张着。“我说，你是个觉得自己挺了不起的小混蛋，是不是？”

Ajay挣扎着，尝试咬住他手指，他的舌头碰到被唾液沾湿的皮革，满是苦味。Min的拇指掰住他的下嘴唇，食指按住他的嘴角，香烟燃烧的气味占据了他所有思绪，他的手反复扭动，感觉到手腕快磨破了，然后Min的食指也伸进了他嘴里，阻止他闭上嘴。

突然之间，一弹一放，烟灰抖落进他嘴里，在舌头上融化了。香烟夹在他嘴唇之间，烟头堪堪擦过他的口腔上方，几乎烫伤。

他的舌尖能感觉到燃烧的烟头的热度，一动不动，突然地感觉到了害怕。

然后Min放手了。

“现在，我吸引住你的注意力了吗？”

Ajay含着烟头，虽然烟卷已经潮湿和软化了，但烟雾仍然在他嘴里弥漫着，他觉得头晕目眩，快吐了。

“我就把这当成是一个 _是_ 了。”

“我这段时间一直在思考，以及开枪，不要担心，目标只是犀牛，反正我也需要。可能还有几只老虎？我记不清了。重点是，我一直在思考。我觉得，你是对的。盲目。这是个准确的形容词。”

手按住他的胸膛，烟头终于熄灭了，潮湿的烟灰掉在他嘴里，味道十分恶心。他吐掉了烟头，但混合着烟灰的唾液没吐多远，顺着他嘴角流了下去。

他觉得脸颊发烫，难堪。

“事情超出控制了，而我，非常憎恨失控。”另外一只手擦拭了一下他的嘴角。“上了年纪，就容易变懒了。”

手指按住他的嘴。

“我再说一次，如果你之前没听清楚的话，那么：如果你再做一次那种事情，我会杀了你。我保证一点也不痛，而且很快，非常有可能你完全不会注意到它的来临。不过，我一定会杀了你。我们达成共识了吗？”

“唔嗯。”

“好的，好孩子。这听起来不太对劲。不过没关系，我们继续下一个议题。我想……这段日子里，我可能是有点太随心所欲了。这是不对的。”

_你猜呢。_ Ajay想，克制住想甩开他的手指的冲动。 _你有三次机会。_

按住Ajay胸膛的那只手摊开来，摩挲他的胸膛，然后拇指和食指划过他的喉咙，坚硬而寒冷。

“但是转念一想，谁又能告诉我什么是对的或者什么是错的？我知道什么是对的，什么是错的。我完全可以参加一个陪审团，而且和亨利•方达一样出色，而且我比他英俊和有品位得多。所以，问题现在在于，我想这么做吗？如果我想，我是否确实这么做？这样一想，事情就显得顺理成章了。逻辑，真是一天都不能离开它。”

甜甜的薄荷气味充满了Ajay的鼻子，Min的嘴唇贴在他嘴唇上方，几乎碰到了一起。

“当然，我想要。”

一只手摸过Ajay手腕绑住的位置，指甲嵌进他的手腕皮肤。

“那么，你想要吗？”

另外一只手拽掉了面罩，让他露出了一只眼睛，他死死地盯着Min。Min的下巴刮得干干净净，一张脸庞明亮而光滑，深陷的眼睛敏锐而阴暗。

Min盯着他。

一个膝盖顶住了他的两腿之间，悬在那里，只是刚刚碰到。

Ajay嘴张开了一下，然后又闭上，然后又张开。但是，什么声音都没有出来。他的胸膛里满是吸满了纯净氧气的感觉，满是破碎的飞絮和粉尘，满是让人头晕目眩的闪亮汽油气味。

只要一根火柴坠下，或者打火机一闪，一切就都不再存在。

然后，Min得到了他想要知道的答案。

_狂人说的疯话不可听取。_

但是到头来，在他们两个人之间，可能不仅仅只有一个人是疯的。

Min从他身上爬下来之后，脱掉了外套和衬衫，赤条条地走进浴室里。Ajay冷静地喊了一下他还要被绑多久，淋浴水声里传来一声 _你自找的_ _。_ 所以他呆在那里，一丝不挂，浑身是汗，下半身黏糊糊的，阴毛全部贴在小腹上。过了很一会儿，Min从浴室里出来，扔了一条湿毛巾在他身上，然后解开了束缚。Min在床上坐下，继续擦头发。

他看着Min，然后过了一会儿，抓住毛巾，走进浴室。

洗到一半的时候，他突然想起一件事。

“我等会儿不会醒来的时候又发现自己被绑着吧？”他对着浴室外面喊。

一个停顿，突然他意识到，外面可能没人了。

他拿不准自己感到的到底是释然多一些，还是失落多一些。

“说不准。”一个声音缓慢地回答，平静而客观。

他干巴巴而有点疯癫地笑了一会儿，虽然其实没那么好笑。然后他洗头发，洗发露混合着热水进了他的眼睛，有一会儿，Ajay觉得他胸膛里有一部分放松了下来，释然了，想通了，但另外一部分，却再次绷紧了，说不出为什么，只是紧张而茫然。

_接下来又会发生什么呢？_

他闭上眼睛，让热水冲过他的脸。

他的眼皮后满是白热，脑子里一片空白。

Min的睡姿很糟，大半张床几乎都被他七手八脚地霸占了。而且Min什么都没穿，Ajay在他胸膛上看到了之前没看过的东西，一层浅浅的灰色胸毛。所以看样子这个星期Min没怎么花心思自我改善，他想着，然后坐了下来。

“挪过去点。”他听见自己说。“如果你要赖在这里。”

他等待着。

过了一会儿，一只手触碰到了他的腰。

“看起来，你是和我绑在一起了。”Min说。

这句话骇人地真实，因为它是真的，无论从哪个层面上来讲，都是这样。他模糊地想。

“对。”Ajay说。

“好吧，”手指划过他腰上的皮肤，指尖按了下去。“那我们来找点乐子。谁说你被劫持的时候，就不能开心了？重点是要保持积极的态度嘛。”

_听起来很有道理。_

他躺了下去。

Min凑过来，双手松弛地圈住他，嘴唇贴着Ajay的耳朵。

“不要想太多，一切都很好。”Min说。

他的眼睛圆睁着，清楚而冷静，充满了贪婪，像是一只醒来的老虎。

“你现在想做什么？”他呢喃，微笑起来。

_接下来，又会发生什么呢？_

 

FIN


End file.
